tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sin Kuro
Sin was created from a fossil dragon, special project by Dr. Koug. While creating her he plan on giving her a Hedgehog vessel that'll help conceal her identity and plan on making an identical copy of her but due to getting the right DNA she took the vessel he created while making her twin, Lily. Sin's purpose to be a war creature to help humans fight off during the wars but it was never released. The governement of the Northern continent didn't like the idea of playing "God" seeing if these creatures have a mind of their own they can turn on them. So they hired " Insignia" to immediately stop the procedure. As they invaded Koug's laboratory he didn't have time to fully analyze Sin nor her sister, Lily so he insert a microship to keep an eye on them both while he escape leaving the twins to defend for themselves as they woke. Appearance: black strapless tube top with a black leather skirt with two rings on her hips. At rings there’s another cape-like skirt attached to it. On her arms near the top of her shoulder she wears black arm bands with two leather pieces hanging down on the sides of her arm. She wore black fingerless gloves and black steel toe boots. Occasionally she’ll wear plain black v neck shirt with jeans, depends on her mood. Personality: Sin is one person you don’t want to mess with. She’s very short temper and hot headed when she doesn’t get her way. Sin is sometimes hardheaded, simple minded when she focus on one thing and she intends to be reckless a lot during battles. She loves fighting and is determined to win at every one, even if it means being close to death. She also likes challenges to improve her fighting skills and see if anyone can put up a good match. She’ll only accept those in battle if she finds the opponent worthy in strength. Sin may look and act mean, but has a nice side, she doesn’t show it much to strangers only those she’s really close to. *Meeting new people: When facing strangers Sin will mostly liking won't speak to them at all unless she feel they are a threat to her. She'll simply ignore the person and walk away wanting to be left in peace. If she does talk she'll either to say 'bug off' or ask what they want of her. She won't talk about herself unless she wants to threat her enemy to scare them off on who they're messing with. *With familiar People Sin won't be talkative towards anyone she knows unless she wants to put her two senses in it with an attitude. Mostly she'll keep quiet and ignore the people around her since she doesn't be close to anyone too much. *With close friends only a few have seen Sin's true nature. She's a calm and mostly relaxed with her close friends and is very well mannered. To those who are very close to her she's willing to be protective around them to make sure they are safe. Dragon Form: Sin's true form. She rarely transforms unless it was urgent or was anger by those who threat her. The dragon about 10 stories high, weighting about 30 tons. It’s all black, with ears and two horns on top. On the side of its face are web-like scales with a small spike on each end. It’s tail itself about 10 feet long. It could stand on its hind legs and able to attack in combat style if needed. In this form Sin also has the ability to change sizes in her dragon form from 6 feet tall being the smallest up to her true height, 100 feet . Since this is her true form there's no limit into how much time she can be in this form, the hedgehog body is only a vessel to hide herself within the world. Only negative side in being in her form is her decrease in speed depends which size she takes ( larger the worse ) and heavy. Positive thing to be in her Dragon form unlike her Hedgehog Vessel she can almost negate most magic spells due to having a thick heavy scale armor. Her scales can easily Rochette bullets and rockets. Blade weapons as well are no match for its toughness unless forge with black or light magic. Melee users, wouldn't recommend, Her scales are sharp enough to harm the fighter if they decide to attack her head on. Every scale in her body including the tails has razor sharp edges as kitchen knifes that can easily cut a human's or furry's fresh. Weapons: *Red Scythe: : the red blade about 3 feet long attached to a 4 and half feet long black metal pole. * Shadow Blade: : energy dark aura Sword created by Sin herself. The blade is black while the handle is white. Background: Sin is the true Lily, created from a dragon DNA fossil thus having a hedgehog form for a vessel to cover her true form. She was designed to be a bioweapon for humanity under a special government branch but it was soon shut down quickly after the reviews from the media were leaking out in public. During Koug's second experiment of creating a clone of Sin ( Lily ) the laboratory corp was under attacked by government soldiers. Before escaping he inserted a mic within Sin and Lily to keep track on them, sending out orders to them till the time comes to get them back to finish what he had started When Sin woke she noticed the lab was torn apart and empty. She broke free from her imprisonment wondering where she is and how she came to be. Before leaving she spotted Lily in a glass chamber located next to where she was imprisoned. Right away she looked at the girl then saw her own reflection on the glass seeing she looks exactly like her. Immediately she freed the clone then set her down on the floor hoping she'll wake. After a few minutes the clone never woke but the girl was breathing. Sin decided to head off away from the deserted lab taking the clone along with her. Before she headed out a paper caught her eye beneath her foot. Reading the text it spelled out " Subject: L aka Sin Kuro ". After walking for an hr towards the nearest town Sin place her clone within the forest since she still hasn't awaken yet and hope she can get someone to help her. Just as she reach the edge of the town a screeching noise was heard in her mind, causing her to grab her head. The pain was too much for her, making her scream as voices were telling her to kill the villagers since they were her enemies. under control by Koug's chip, Sin did as she was told, destroying the whole town then went off to the next after forgetting she had left the clone behind. During the next few years Sin kept hearing voices in her head, commanding her to kill humans and destroying cites. She did what she’s been told, loving the destruction every minute of it. The more she killing her heart slowly turned dark, making her more evil and dangerous. She took the name Sin Kuro from which she remember reading from the paper back in the lab. During one of her journeys she encountered Lily and her friend. Sin acting instinctively attacked the two killing Lily's friend but was soon trap by Lily's sealing spell which accidentally seal Sin inside of Lily. During the next few months Sin would try to take over Lily's body while she's either weak or sleeping to try to become free. During one of their travels they were captured by a new government force called Insignia who capture life forms and imprison them. Little as they know Koug was watching both Lily and Sin through the planted Micro ship embedded within Sin taking notes about the two hedgehogs. After finding out The two hedgehogs were sealed together and capture Koug didn't like his plans getting foiled so he develop a stealth team to follow him to get the two out. Once Koug manage to get Lily alone in the insignia building long enough to separate the two again thus finishing up his creation as well, fixing Sin's vessel to transform into her true form easily and for Lily's as well. When Sin awoke she noticed right away she got her own body back thus escaping from the insignia building before running into Lily and Millie ( Lily's new friend ). The two were going to duke it out but the insignia soldiers were surrounding them fast. Sin turned into her dragon form, escaping easily living her life free doing whatever she pleases. Abilities: *Dark Aura: Sin's special ability, using her Dark aura. She can manipulate the darkness around herself, creating a separate dimension from the real world to her world of darkness. The world of darkness is to those where Demons live that cannot leave to the real world. Using her aura she can travel through different area quite quickly and as well use as an escape route if things were to get dangerous. Since the world of darkness is run by demons, only a few demons like Sin can get in and out freely if they have the ability to open the dimension to both worlds. *flame of darkness 'Mega Ultra Flare' (dragon form): Sin's ultimate attack in her dragon form. She summons all her energy into this attack. She gathers the energy by her mouth, creating a huge black sphere then fires it upon her enemies leaving a crater behind. She can only perform once every 5 hours due to regaining energy to prepare for it. It is why she only uses this move as a last resort. *Black fire (dragon form) : huge black flames engulfs the 5-mile square radius, destroying everything in it's path. *death scythe : attacking the ground with the scythe, huge red blades comes up the the ground where the opponent stands, cutting them up severely, making them near death. *Hell fire : Sin uses her scythe hitting her enemy upward while creating a huge fire-like attack while slashing her enemies. If hit directly with this attack, her foes will caught on fire and it's unable to be extinguished. only way to put it out is by magic like Ice. *Binding darkness: Sin’s deflecting black barrier, which lasts for only 30 seconds. Sin’s moves her arm up then down, making a wipe-like motion to summon the barrier. It can deflect and stop almost any attack. Won’t work against holy or darkness itself. *Flames from the depth: Using Sin’s black Aura, she gathers it onto her fist then slams it into the ground, creating huge flame about over 6 feet high heading towards her enemy. *Crystal dust: Sin summon black crystals she use to throw at her enemies. *Rain of hell : Sin brings forth huge meteors down towards her enemies with three waves. Other Facts: * Sin was originally just a split personality in Lily but decided to change it since I love how she was coming out. *Sin loves to sleep in her undergarments or even nothing at all. *You won't see Sin wearing bright color clothes nor a fashion dress, she hates looking girly and rather look hot for a certain someone. *While drinking alcohol, Sin can consume over 5 to 7 bottles of hard liquor without getting drunk since her body is exactly the dragon and not the hedgehog. if she does get drunk Sin will be flirty and will act like a cat like her sister, Lily *Hates the city, she'll avoid going to them unless she has no choice like getting supplies, since her ears can pick up anything and the noise is too great. She loves quiet peaceful environment to relax and be able to train. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral evil Category:Demons